Am I Really Just A Remnant?
by simplexaim
Summary: Before the war, before her marriage, and during his career of being a Judge; they fell in love. BalthierxAshe rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 Traitor

I actually did a little research for this fanfic. 8D And yes, Balthier's birth name is "Ffamran Bunansa", so I'll be using that name in the first chapters because this is happening before FF12 started (guh, half the time I was writing "Balthier" and then noticed after I went back to read it over x3). Ok, enjoy!

* * *

Traitor

* * *

It was dawn in Archades, the town glowed a faint yellow on this morning. Barely any one was out running through the streets or browsing in shops at this time of day. But two people, a Judge and an Archadian Researcher stood before the Aerodome.

"Ffamran…" The boy's father spoke.

The sixteen-year-old titled his head away from his father's direction in response.

"You will be going to Dalmasca this evening to scout around for the next few days."

"What will a Judge, like I, be scouting around for?" Ffamran questioned. He already knew the answer; he just wanted a different one.

Dr. Cid, Ffamran's father, narrowed his eyes at his son and turned his head slightly to the right of him. "Yes, I believe he does know." He spoke, seemingly to himself. But Ffamran knew he was talking to that Venat.

Ffamran's eyebrows furrowed together in disgust and turned away. "I'll be leaving for Dalmasca _now_." He announced, while he started walking away from his father. His Judge helmet was placed between his right side and arm; he just recently hated putting it on.

"You're right, like always, Venat." He heard his father chime.

He boarded with some luggage, the private airship that was set to leave to Dalmasca right away and sat down with a heavy sigh. He doesn't want this life anymore. He doesn't want to be a Judge. He doesn't want to see his father like this. He set his helmet on the table next to him and looked around, understanding they'll be off in a few minutes. He got back up, took his suitcase and went into the restroom to change into something more…normal.

Ffamran looked into the mirror to see a Judge, a soon-to-be-traitor Judge. Maybe traitor wasn't the word to describe what he was going to do exactly, but he smirked at the thought. While changing into average hume clothing, he felt the airship start. He quickly changed into a loose-fitting, white button-up shirt and dark baggy pants like everyone in Rabanastre wore, that's where he'd be going after all.

_Scouting… my ass. More like gathering data to start planning the infiltration of the poor country, _Ffamran thought to himself.

He came out of the restroom and stuffed his Judge uniform in a nearby closet. "It's not like I'll need this attire any longer." Ffamran mumbled. He then returned to his chair to think on his plan more clearly, though he didn't get much brainstorming in because the co-pilot interrupted him.

"How are you, Bunansa?" The pilot asked casually.

"Alright, just preparing. And you?" The Judge replied, being as equally as casual though he didn't know the man. If Ffamran did, he didn't really care, most of the co-pilots and pilots looked the same anyways. Or maybe he really just didn't care to remember their faces.

"Very well, sir." He said with a nod and began making his way to the front of the ship.

"When do you believe we'll be arriving?" Ffamran asked as he eyed the clock.

"I'd say about an hour and a half, sir." The co-pilot answered with another nod and he disappeared into the steering room.

"Thanks." The teen said lamely as he began to sit back in his seat, but then stopped. He saw his Judge helmet at the corner of his eye on the table. Ffamran mumbled to himself as he got up to hold his helmet. He stared at the closed door that led to the steering room and then walked to the closet. The Judge opened the closet door and shoved the helmet all the way to the back of the shelf and shut the door. If he could lock the door, he would have. He picked up his suitcase and slept for the next hour and a half in the cabin.

Once they landed in Rabanastre, Ffamran said his thanks and set foot on Dalmascan soil. It was nothing like Archades. Rabanastre had a more comfortable, laid-back feel to it.

_Maybe this is where I could stay? No, then I'd be caught for sure._ He mentally threw the idea into the trash.

He went through the entrance gate freely, smiling to the citizens if they looked at him, and they would smile back. No one suspected him of working to bring this city down. Maybe that's what made him stop and look regretfully around.

"Vaan! You know you shouldn't do that!" A young pigtailed girl scowled towards a blonde boy around her age. Ffamran eavesdropped silently as he sat down at a bench, near the kids. She stared at the money pouch in his hand

"Aww, c'mon, Penelo! I can finally get you that feather hair tie you always wanted!" The boy smiled, hitting a soft spot on the girl.

She was hesitant to reply, debating if this was alright or not. "But Vaan! I don't want you to get it with stolen-"

The boy covered her mouth with his hand, "Penelo, don't get me caught or I'll rot in jail." He whispered, panicking a little as he looked around to see if there were any on-lookers. Ffamran held in a laugh as he glanced at the couple, unafraid of what Vaan would do. Vaan removed his hand from Penelo's mouth and stared at the teenager, scared.

Ffamran shook his head, "I won't tell if you won't. But…you might want to hide that pouch somewhere before the prior owner starts looking for it." He said so only they could hear. Ffamran got up then, taking his suitcase up with him.

Vaan gave a relieved sigh and Penelo grabbed her friend's hand. She looked directly into Ffamran's eyes and smiled, "Thank you, sir." Penelo then whispered to the boy, "Let's go, Vaan." She let go of his hand and started off to a nearby shop.

"So you do want the hair tie!" Vaan laughed.

"Vaan! C'mon!" Penelo replied with a very urgent tone.

Vaan turned to Ffamran and smiled, "Thanks for not telling, mister."

"Like it never happened." He replied with a nod. And with that, Vaan ran off to where Penelo disappeared to.

* * *

Did you like it? I know it didn't get to the romance part yet, but it's coming! Don't worry! Review if you want, thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2 At First Sight

Forgive me, I have no idea what color Ashe's hair is…I decided it was either light brown or blonde, so I just went with light brown. :X And I'm very sorry to those who had to wait long for this chapter!

* * *

**At First Sight**

* * *

Ffamran started walking around the halls of stores and restaurants with his belly growling. All the restaurants seemed foreign to him since he was born and raised in Archades. He sighed gently and stopped his walking to look around. He heard a loud thud on his right and saw someone who was publicly drunk. _This might be a good place._ He thought with a grin as he walked to get a look at what the place was called. "A bar. The Sandsea. Perfect," He said softly. _What is the legal drinking age in Rabanastre? Sixteen?_ He looked at the Sandsea door and saw that the legal drinking age here was sixteen, not like twenty-one would make a difference to him though. He entered the bar, seeing it was a more inviting one, with kids even running around. He walked to the bar counter and sat down. His stomach growled again, he needed some food.

"Ready to order?" The waitress asked on the other side of the counter.

His ears perked up and the sound of her gentle voice. He looked at her and gave her a smile as he replied, "Sure. Do you serve any food here?"

"Of course! Are you new to Rabanastre?" She questioned as she twirled her long, dark brown hair between her fingers.

"Is it that obvious, miss?" He said with a smile that almost made the lucky girl faint.

"Oh, no! I just guessed from your question. But I'll get something ready for you. Do you want anything to drink?" She asked sweetly as a blush dusted her cheeks.

Ffamran thought for a moment, "A light alcoholic drink, anything would be fine really as long as it's good." He nodded.

"Right away!" The waitress beamed and disappeared into the back. He heard her squeal at another girl co-worker, "Guess what?"

He smirked at himself and looked around, seeing a girl a seat away from him. Her light brown hair was covered by a black hood, she wore pink baggy pants and a white shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows. _Why is a girl like her at the bar? She looks a little young to drink…_

She turned to him, he was caught. It felt like someone knocked the wind out of him being caught staring at her. But he stayed unmoved, still staring at her.

"W-what are you looking at?" The light brunette asked a little caught off guard.

Ffamran blinked and smiled, "You, to be honest."

The girl narrowed her eyes, Ffamran noted she was acting kind of spicy, she frowned at him, "Why are you staring at me then?"

"I'm just wondering why you're sitting here at the bar…how old are you?" He questioned while he scooted over to sit right next to her.

She looked at the counter and Ffamran noticed she was hesitant to reply, "I'm…seventeen."

"Oh, my apologies. Tell me your secret of how you look so young." He smirked at her though she wasn't looking at him. _I'm positive she's lying._

She turned back to face him and looked into his brown eyes, "I-I'm not here to quench my thirst of alcoholic beverages if that's what you think." She hissed.

"Oh, so you're not seventeen?" Ffamran smiled.

"Who are you?" The girl questioned firmly.

"Ffamran, very nice to meet you. And your name?" He stated, offering a handshake.

"I-I'm Amalia." She replied as she shook his hand but quickly took it back. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Where are you from?" Amalia asked, her tone a little gentler.

Ffamran looked ahead at the posters on the wall, "Archades," he replied.

"On vacation?" She asked, intrigued. He turned to look at her again and finally noted her as attractive. "Well…?" She whispered, trying to get him to answer.

He turned back to her and shrugged, "More on a business trip but I'll be going on vacation soon," He replied with a sly grin. Amalia's eyes widened and quickly slapped him. "A little aggressive, wouldn't you say?" He asked sarcastically as he rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

Amalia looked at him, "You thought I'd be your vacation, I'll have you know-"

"Whoa, you've got it all wrong, Princess," he assured. Amalia quickly inhaled at his name he decided to give her. "Oh, ok then, not Princess, Amalia. Sorry. It was just an inside joke with myself. What kind of gentlemen do you take me for?" He asked, pretending to be offended. To be honest, he didn't really care how she took him at the moment.

"Why'd you add that…name to your statement?" Amalia asked, not even caring about apologizing for slapping him.

"What? I don't suppose you'd like me to call you sweetie, now do you?" Ffamran muttered. The waitress came out of the back and placed his beverage and plate in front of him. "Thank you, sweetie," he thanked the waitress, looking directly in her eyes. The woman seemed to choke on air as she smiled gently at him.

"You're welcome, sir. Enjoy!" She replied with a sweet tone. She then hurried into the back. Ffamran and Amalia heard the girl tackle her co-worker to the ground and start chatting her ear off.

Amalia turned to him with her lips in a thin line. "Why did you call _her_ sweetie?" She pried. Ffamran had just taken a bite of his meal and was chewing. She waited.

Once he swallowed what was in his mouth he grabbed his drink, "She's clearly older than you." He replied simply. He took a sip of his beverage and glanced at Amalia who was biting her bottom lip. She was staring at his food and he heard her stomach rumble. "Are you hungry?" He asked, getting an extra plate from behind the counter.

"You can't just take a plate without asking!" She ordered in disbelief.

"You're hungry right? Then they won't mind. I'm paying for my food," He reasons. Ffamran placed the plate in front of her and scooped some food on her plate. He handed her a fork he got from behind the counter.

"Thank you," she muttered, a little embarrassed.

"Now, tell me. What are you doing here?" He asked. He took another bite of his food and looked at her. He could tell she was thinking of a reply. _Thinking of a lie again._

"I'm just wandering around town," she admitted. _Or maybe she just isn't telling me everything_, but he respected that. He couldn't tell her everything so that was fine. She poked at the food he gave her for a second. He got the hint; he turned the other way to let her eat without being stared at.

"You say you're from Archades…" Amalia started.

Ffamran turned to her and nodded," That's what I said."

"Would you be able to take me there sometime? I'm sure my father wouldn't mind if he met you." She asked with hopeful eyes.

The teenaged boy widened his eyes, "Why would you want to go to Archades with me?" He'd be glad to take her if things were different, but it wasn't. He wasn't going back to Archades. Not for a long time.

* * *

Review? Please? I'd really appreciate what you have to say. :)

It's getting to the more romance part, don't worry!


	3. Chapter 3 The Guard

I am so, so, so sorry for not updating. Geez, I hope everyone of you lovely readers know, if I could write all day for you I would. But I just can't. School has started and it's been causing a serious slow down to my fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this chapter that you were left waiting weeks and weeks for.

* * *

**The Guard**

* * *

Amalia tilted her head to the side as she caught some food with her fork. "You're going to go back there anyways, right? So…I always wanted to go there. Might as well take me along," she reasoned. The light brunette then ate the food that was on her fork and looked at him with a smile. Ffamran quickly turned away with a sigh to look at the wall ahead of him. Posters of previous legendary hunts and maps were scattered on the wall. "You're ignoring the question…" Amalia said as she gently touched his arm to get his attention.

He looked at her hand before he brought his brown eyes to hers. "I don't know when I'll…go back though," he worded carefully. The hand that stayed on his arm seemed to beg for a further explanation, but he resisted. He wanted to get away from the Judges, his father, and all of his past.

Amalia retreated her hand back to the side of her plate, and to the teen boy's surprise; he longed for her oddly-caring hand once more. "You're quitting?" She questioned gently.

His brown eyes were focused on her, wondering if he understood the question. "You mean my job?" He asked, still a little unsure of what he could and could not say to her. Amalia nodded simply and met his gaze. "Seems that way. Just don't tell that to anyone. Understood?" Ffamran smiled.

Amalia's eyes widened in slight surprise and turned to her food once more, "You talk to me like I'm a child." She argued. Ffamran couldn't ignore her defensiveness in her voice.

"Well…" he started, taking a moment to sip his drink. He set his glass back down on the counter and water droplets layered the beverage. "You never did tell me how old you are." He reasoned. His curiosity didn't show through his voice, though he was filled with it.

She turned back to him with a little frown, but it immediately turned into a smile, "You never told me how old you are either. I can't give all my information to a complete stranger."

Ffamran tilted his head a bit and gave a fake look of hurt, "And here I thought we were friends, Amalia."

The girl's eyes flashed with guilt and sighed, "I'm thirteen."

_Thirteen?_ It felt like someone punched him in the stomach, air escaped from his mouth at the age. How could he become so attracted to this young girl? Maybe in a few years… _No. _He forced the thought from his mind. "Th-thirteen?" He asked, his surprise controlling his voice quickly.

Her eyes narrowed at him and slapped his arm, "And just what were you thinking?" She snapped.

Ffamran shook his head and laughed at himself, "You're young."

"And how old are you?" She asked, turning her whole body towards him in the swivel barstool.

He picked up his glass and glanced at it, she did too. "Sixteen," the boy smiled, proud of his age, and his drink. He took another sip of it and looked at her. Her face contained mixed emotions, some he couldn't guess while others showed clearly. She was a bit jealous and upset. "Being old isn't all that fun anyways, dear," he tried to lie. Her envious expression hurt him, though he tried to deny that too. The thing that hurt him was that she was envious of _him_.

She tucked her short hair behind her ear and looked at him, "Liar," she said softly.

Ffamran shrugged, "That depends." Amalia eyed him, curious of what he was going to suggest. "Who said you only have fun doing whatever you want?" He said humorously, though Amalia didn't seem to catch it. She groaned in envy and rested her head on her propped up hand. He looked around the bar and leaned toward Amalia. "If you keep getting so upset I'm never going to take you to Archades," he whispered in her ear.

She quickly turned to face him and blushed immediately. Their faces were dangerously close to touching. Ffamran was the first to break out of the situation, easily moving his head back. His three more years of life was enough experience to give him the reason to chuckle at her expression. Her blush deepened, so she turned away as quickly as she could…maybe a little too quickly. The swivel barstool she was in turned and turned into a complete 360. She stared back at Ffamran, clearly embarrassed. She tried to turn again, more carefully, but his hand caught the chair where it was.

"You'll take me to Archades?" She asked, finding a way out of her situation and a way to get out of Rabanastre. He released his grip and stared at her with a smile.

"I may… or I may not. It depends."

"Depends on what exactly?"

He shook his head, like the answer was obvious, "If you keep getting so upset I'll never-" he started to quote himself, but Amalia quickly smashed her right forefinger to his lips.

"H-hold that thought until tomorrow. I'll meet you here at noon." She said hurriedly, tripping on some of her words as she tugged her black hood to hide more of her young face.

"Pass your curfew?" He smirked. He started to look around, but Amalia cupped his face in her hands to make him stop. Her eyes contained intense determination and worry.

"Don't. Just remember: Noon. I wouldn't want to drag you into any trouble," she replied, again tripping on her words but it was a whisper now. Her soft hands fell from his face as she eyed the entrance. After a second she jumped over the counter swiftly and ran through the back door.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the reflection in the framed pictures ahead of him. The Royal Guard of Rabanastre stood near the entrance, surrounded by several citizens. Being a Judge, Ffamran has to recognize them. But he wasn't ready to see them, to acknowledge them, to talk to them, not yet. Now one of the guards are walking his way…Why are they walking towards him?

_I haven't done anything yet… Amalia? Is she a criminal? Is that why she ran?_

The guard tapped Ffamran's shoulder.

_Shit._

* * *

Review? Thank you so much! I'd appreciate it greatly! :)


	4. Chapter 4 A Folded Message

Oh wow. I offer my extreme and sincerest apologies to everyone waiting on this chapter. It's been so long since I've been able to sit down and actually write something I want to. Thank you so much for waiting so patiently, I really appreciate it. And someone who reviewed mentioned something about Balthier not knowing Venat was there at his age? What about at the Phon Coast? (spoilers if you haven't gotten that far in the game) Balthier mentions about his father always speaking to Venat before, correct? :) Yes. I believe so. And if I assumed wrong, sorry. This is a fanfic…not a theory or fact.

Have fun reading!

* * *

**A Folded Message**

* * *

Ffamran turned to face the guard that interrupted his meal. "May I help you?" The teenager questioned, showing no sign of stress or cause for suspicion.

The guard stared into his eyes for a moment and cleared his throat for a more powerful voice, "Have you seen the princess anywhere?" The voice echoed within the thinly metal helmet he wore and gave a more authoritative sound. Still, the noise didn't scare the judge.

_Princess? Huh, look at that, Dalmasca isn't very tight when it comes to the Royal family._ Ffamran had to hold back an evil smirk as he replied, "I haven't."

"Alright then, good day, sir," The guard smiled, finally melting away his unfriendliness to Ffamran. The guard turned away and walked toward the door where he entered. The guard's personality surprised him. The surprise made the teen suddenly uncomfortable and felt the need to get out of here. The brunette waitress came out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

She tousled her hair and finally noticed he was still there. "Oh, not one for the Rabanastre food?" She questioned with another smile on her face, quickly concealing her other emotions. Ffamran looked down at his plate and saw that he still had a ways to go. He looked back up at the girl and smiled. He opened his mouth to say something but the waitress beat him to it. And he wasn't one to cut off a polite girl, especially one that looked as good as her. "There was…a girl with you, correct?" Her voice grew quiet as she put her face close to his, like she was flirting boldly.

He thought for a moment, not because he had to remember Amalia, but because he wondered what the consequences were for his answer. During his whole thought process he never looked away from the waitress's eyes. He noticed then that her eyes were a beautiful bright green. And her lips were so close to his that he could almost feel them. "She wasn't with me. I assure you, she and I just met. No need to be struck with jealousy, love." He smiled while he raised left eyebrow.

The waitress smiled playfully at his reply and leaned a bit away, telling Ffamran that the conversation was almost over. And it also put a halt to Ffamran's secret admiring. "Did she…give you her name?" She questioned as her right hand found her dark hair and began to curl it around her finger.

Instantly, Ffamran shook his head, "I didn't catch her name. Is there a problem?" His voice showed curiosity and concern. _Why does she want Amalia's name? To file a complaint about some girl running through the kitchen? Or was it much more serious, like turning her in for a crime big enough to run from the guards like she did?_ Countless possibilities ran through the boy's head, causing him to remind himself to stay level-headed. He didn't want to get Amalia in trouble, but he more so didn't want to get dragged into a mess. So if push came to shove…

He watched the waitress turn around to grab something from a drawer. He caught sight of something white. A napkin, he guessed. She then took a pen from behind her ear and started writing. It was quick and only took a few moments for her to turn back around. She leaned over the counter once more and whispered, "Now if I didn't know any better, I'd believe you were telling the truth. Now, quietly, tell me her name."

The words made him uncomfortable and he feared for Amalia. "I told you, I didn't catch it. Now, I'd like the check so I can be on my way." He replied in an even tone as he picked his suitcase off the ground and placed it on the chair beside him. He was starting to stand when the waitress grabbed his arm. "Miss-"

"I want to make this easy for you. Tell me her name, _quietly_." The waitress' voice turned pleadingly. Her eyes filled with frustration and worry as she eyed the guards still standing by the door. "Quick, before the guards come over for a drink." She whispered urgently, with her lips to his ear now, sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine. As soon as her words were spoken, he saw a different guard walk toward them through the reflected glass. And he also felt the woman next to him move, putting something in her right sleeve.

He had to make the decision quickly and hoped he made the right one. The judge found her ear through the brown curls and breathed, "Amalia."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Sienna." The guard said as soon as he sat down at the bar. He didn't have a helmet that would have hid his shaved blond hair and face weathered by smiling and the desert. By Ffamran's guess, he looked to be in his early twenties. The waitress smiled gently and backed away from Ffamran, letting go of his arm in the process.

_Sienna?_ Ffamran took note that the name was the waitress'.

"Not yet. Had you come a little later, you may have, Ferrinas." The waitress said gently in a teasing-like voice and eyed Ffamran, who had returned to a more comfortable sitting. "I'll get that check you were asking for." She smiled and turned to add up the total on the bill.

The guard looked at Ffamran, who was in a deep thought. "Yeah, Sienna does that to people." He chuckled.

Ffamran broke out of his thoughts about Amalia, who ran out the back door and Sienna, who reminded him he was still a teenaged boy. He looked at the guard, who he remembered was called Ferrinas. "Excuse me?" The judge questioned, only remembering hearing Ferrinas talk, not the words.

"No man can deny the appeal of that woman. And I'm sorry I cut in before it got good," he whispered. Though it seemed his words could have reached the guards at the entrance.

The waitress, Sienna, sighed a laugh. Ffamran noticed she took something out of her right sleeve and put it on the bill tray. He doubted the other man saw this; he was too busy looking at her than at her actions. "Ferrinas, you were always a terrible whisperer. Another reason why I shouldn't take you up on that offer," her gentle voice sounded like it came out through a smiling face. When she turned around with the bill, Ffamran saw he was correct. She set the bill tray down before Ffamran and picked up his dishes.

The guard always had his eyes on her and smirked at Sienna when she stopped before him. "And that, Sienna, is your greatest mistake," he said with a seductive smile. This only caused the girl to giggle and ask him if he wanted anything, making it clear she wasn't on the menu.

Ffamran then looked at the bill, seeing it blank besides the words 'On the House' written in flowing letters. He then lifted the bill and saw a napkin folded neatly under it. The small letters on it spelled 'Read when alone'. Ffamran looked up then and saw that Ferrinas was still trying his luck with the dark haired waitress. And from the looks of it, he wasn't a very lucky man. Ffamran turned back to the bill and brought the folded napkin into his pocket, making sure no one saw. "Sienna, I'd like to thank you for the meal." He announced, causing both Sienna and the guard to look at him.

Sienna gave him a sweet smile and took up the check before Ferrinas could see there was no money on it. "No problem, honey. Come back anytime." She replied with a wink before turning into the back door. Ffamran smiled to himself as he stood to pick up his suitcase.

Ferrinas cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I haven't seen you around Rabanastre before," he informed to the teenaged boy. Ffamran looked into the man's dark green eyes and looked casually at him. The guard's tone wasn't accusing him of anything, it actually looked like Ferrinas was either jealous or envious, maybe a mix of both.

"I've actually just arrived here in Rabanastre," Ffamran said with a nod, confirming the guard's prediction.

Ferrinas turned away and muttered something under his breath the judge didn't catch fully. Ffamran did make out a couple curses, however. "You just met her. Damn. She always plays these games with me. She looks and speaks with you like you two are best buddies. While her and I…" the older man scoffed. The guard eyed the boy and suddenly smiled, "Sorry. I didn't realize you were actually listening."

Ffamran cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable around this man. But the thought of the guard being so blind made the boy smile. It was obvious the poor woman didn't want him. "Hey, I'll be out of the picture soon. Don't worry about that." The boy said as he departed with his luggage in hand and the folded napkin in his pocket.

* * *

Review if you have time? Thank you so much! I'd appreciate it! :)


End file.
